


Unexpected Return

by amessofcontradictions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessofcontradictions/pseuds/amessofcontradictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set sometime after "Let It Bleed" - Dean wakes up to a reunion that he never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Return

Dean slowly woke to the sound of someone pounding on the motel room door. Once his mind cleared enough to recognize what it was, he snapped to attention: he grabbed for his shot gun and quickly glanced at the clock. _2:30, What the hell?_

He cautiously approached the door, glanced through the peep hole… and opened the door riding on a shock wave.

“Lis?,” he asked, wonder in his eyes and voice.

Before he could even start to comprehend what she was doing there, her hand was flying back and smacking his cheek so hard it stung. The next moment, her arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed hard against his. He responded out of instinct, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.  After a few moments, his head cleared enough to pull back and rest his forehead on hers. He ran his hands up and down her arms, partly for the joy of touching her and partly to reassure himself that she was well and truly real.

“Lis, what the hell are you doing here? How did you…” He trailed off, not even sure what to ask. How could she suddenly remember him? Why was she there? Even if she somehow had remembered what Castiel had supposedly erased, how had she found him?

Lisa met his eyes, “I don’t know, Dean. I mean, I can only assume you were involved in whatever took my memory away. I know you would have found a way to fix it if anyone but you had done that to me.”

Dean felt his heart break a little as the woman he had given up showed her absolute trust in him. He tried not to let the emotion show in his voice as he asked, “But how did you get it back?”

Lisa smiled despite the tears in her eyes, “I was just cleaning out the garage, and I found an old shirt of yours you always used to clean that stupid car of yours.” Dean nearly slipped out a teasing come-back at her derision of Baby, despite the obvious affection in her voice.

“I couldn’t figure out where it came from, since I never clean my car myself. I smelled it to see if I needed to wash it before I took it to Goodwill, and – “ Her voice broke off as she looked up at Dean, and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his sleep-worn t-shirt.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, with her voice muffled against his chest, “I guess somehow it brought it all back. I remembered you. And then I passed out.”

Imagining Lisa falling down unconscious on the floor of her garage put a lick of panic in Dean’s eyes, and Lisa noticing said panic led to another round of frantic kissing. Once the pair paused for a moment, Dean’s mind caught up to him again.

“But how the hell did you find me? We’re not anywhere near where you live.”

She smiled, “Well, I was cleaning the garage because we were packing to move for a new job I got. Here, in Cleveland. I just happened to see you and Sam in the news footage of that poor girl’s murder…  so I checked the motels nearby there for you two. I knew it was a long shot, but I’d deleted your number a long time ago, since…”

Dean nodded, “Right, why keep the number of a guy you couldn’t remember.”

Her face hardened a little as she responded, “That’s what the slap was for, For choosing what to do with my life FOR me, for Ben.”

For the first time since she walked through the door, Dean broke his hold on her, to turn away and rub his hand over his face. “I know, Lis, but –“

“No. No buts. You chose for me. I don’t like it.” Dean started to jump into the pause she left, but halted when she pressed a finger to his lips.

“I don’t like it, but I understand it. You did it for us, to try to protect us from the things you do, so no one could use us against you.”

Dean, holding back tears, grabbed her hand still on his mouth, squeezed it, and released it to cup her face in his hands. “Lis. You bled out in my arms. I held you as I felt the life slip out of you. That was the one of the worst moments of my life, and, given how crappy my life has been overall, that’s saying something. I couldn’t let that happen to you again, or, God, to Ben. He needs you. And I need you to be safe.”

Lisa covered Dean’s large hands with her smaller ones, “And I don’t think there’s a safer place than with you.”

Dean opened his mouth to explain exactly how wrong she was, but she didn’t give him the chance. She practically wrapped herself around him as she laid her mouth on his again.

Before he could think better of it, Dean was carrying her to the bed and laying her down gently before covering her body with his. He ran his hands up and down her curves as they kissed, re-acquainting himself with that fantastic bendy body of hers. He moved to her jaw line, finding that spot of hers near her ear and heard her moan out his name.

“Dean… Dean… DEAN!”

Dean woke with a start, confused by the change of the voice from Lisa’s sexy moan to his brother’s angry and embarrassed yell. “What the hell?”

Sammy sat at his laptop, a little red and not making eye contact. “Sorry, man, I needed to do research, and I couldn’t concentrate with the…,” his voice trailed off as he clearly struggled to say the words, “… noises you were making.”

Dean coughed unnecessarily and gingerly sat up in the bed, “Sorry.”

Sam tried to make a joke out of it, for the sake of breaking the tension, “Fondly remembering that waitress from last night?”

Dean shook his head, massaging his temples with his eyes closed. “Nah, man. It was... nothing."


End file.
